


Robo Ruby

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: A reboot
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Penny Polendina/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

[Ruby wakes up on a table in Atlas, a mechanical arm overhead]

 **Piietro** \- Ruby ? This is Pietro Polendina

 **Ruby** \- [looks around] Penny’s dad ?

 **Pietro** \- That’s right…can you tell me the last thing you remember ?

 **Ruby** \- I remember….I found out that Penny was going to fight Pyrrha….so I went to stop it and….

[Ruby squeezes her eyes shut, wanting to cry but not feeling any tears come out]

 **Pietro** \- I know honey, I know [pats her on the back with the arm]

 **Ruby** \- What happened ? [reaches towards eyes] Why am I not ….?

 **Pietro** \- ….Ruby, you got to Penny in time….but your body got torn apart

[Ruby gets up and heads to the glass mirror to see Penny’s body in the reflection]

 **Pietro** \- My daughter didn’t want to lose you, so she asked me to put your mind in one of her bodies in case….

 **Ruby** \- My body doesn’t make it….

 **Pietro** \- Precisely

 **Ruby** \- Who know that I’m still….

 **Pietro** \- Ironwood., Winter, your friend Pyrrha, and my daughter. They’re all waiting for you to come out

 **Ruby** \- We have to tell Yang

 **Pietro** \- I know , but you have to understand that this body is still classified material, so …..

[Ironwood walks in with the group]

 **Ironwood** \- While you’re in this body, you are Atlas Military Property

____________________

Writing Requests are OPEN

Robo-Ruby ! 1 


	2. Chapter 2

**Penny** \- FRIEND RUBY 

[Ruby flinches as Penny jumps towards her but doesn’t feel the awaited crunch of her bones. She tthen sighed and remembered, she did not have a human body]

 **Ruby -** Hey Penny

 **Penny** \- Friend Ruby, I am so sorry. I did not know about Friend Pyrrha’s semblance, and then you almost got killed 

**Ruby** \- [hugs Penny ] It’s okay. But I need to know what happened . My systems tell me about the fall of Beacon, but I don’t have access to any records on my friends

 **Pyrrha-** Well….I’m in hiding here so Cinder does not get my half of the Fall Maiden powers….my team is safe in Vale….or as safe as they can be all things considering

 **Ruby** \- [nods] And my team ?

 **Winter-** Weiss is ….in Atlas

 **Ruby** \- We should go get her

 **Ironwood-** Her father has his eye on her, he’s trying to reintroduce her to life as an heiress…..

 **Ruby -** [sighs] That’s not good for her…..

 **Winter** \- It isn’t….we’ll have to be prepared for the possibility of my father having his way

 **Ruby** \- NO 

**Winter** \- Ruby, I understand this is upsetting but we have things we need to be doing

 **Ruby** \- We can’t ! [Ruby’s systems start flashing red as the words “Friend Weiss” appear and multiply in her vision] She needs our help ! She’s your sister 

[Ironwood tries to reign in RUby’s behavior with her control panel, but is locked out momentarily, her desire to help Weiss overriding his controls]

 **Pyrrha** \- Weiss IS a valuable warrior., perhaps we can undertake a mission to extract her

 **Ironwood** -[ frowns] Fine….but we can’t use any of o ur more official resources. It will be you, Ruby, Penny and any huntress or huntsman you can find before the mission

 **Ruby** \- We’ll do it !

____________________

Writing Requests are OPEN

Robo-Ruby ! 2 

[Part 1](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/611670599933313024/ruby-wakes-up-on-a-table-in-atlas-a-mechanical)


	3. Chapter 3

[Penny and Ruby stand in the courtyard]

 **Penny** \- Ok Friend Ruby, just click your heels together and jump in the air

[Ruby nods and obeys Penny, activating her jet boots and levitating slightly off the ground] 

**Ruby** -[shaky] W…wow…this is pretty hard 

**Penny** \- Did you download the appropriate files ?

 **Ruby** \- Files ?! I don’t know how to …

[Ruby faceplants on the ground and makes small face sized crater, it makes her recall her old nickname]

 **Neon** \- [walking up and laughing] Way to go Nickel !

[Ruby sits up]

 **Ruby** \- Nickel ?

 **Neon** \- Yeah nickel [leans over and looks down at Ruby] You’re that girl who got cut in five aren’t you ?

 **Ruby** \- [horrified]

 **Penny** \- Annoyance Neon, that is not a nice thing to call someone who nearly died

_________________

Writing Requests are OPEN

Robo-Ruby 3 

[Part 1](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/611670599933313024/ruby-wakes-up-on-a-table-in-atlas-a-mechanical) [Part 2](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/611670644711718912/penny-friend-ruby-ruby-flinches-as-penny-jumps)


End file.
